Sephora
by AlinaGreenleaf
Summary: BoromirOC romance, one I hope SOME will enjoy...I thought it would be completely different from the original storyline, but...things change I guess, cause I honestly dont know anymore. We'll see where the story takes us.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: To quote a famous friend - If you recognize the place or character, I don't own it.  
  
Boromir son of Denethor.  
  
To his father Boromir was Gondor's salvation. All her troubles were put on his shoulders in high hopes that he would make them disappear. Sent with three of Minas Tirith's strongest troops, Boromir was told to clear Osgiliath of the raiding Orcs.  
  
The troops rode back into the city gates a week past, with more than a third of them fallen in the battles. Families were heartbroken with news of their husbands, sons and brothers. Among the tears, despair and agony, dear Denethor believed all would be well with his three-day celebration of victory at his son's hand...regardless of the three hundred other men who fought.  
  
It was another day the people of the city wept for those lost.  
  
It was another day Faramir, five years younger brother to Boromir was snubbed by his father.  
  
It was another day Boromir lost many valiant, brave, and good friends.  
  
It was another day Denethor spent the city's tax money on foolish meaningless celebration.  
  
It was another day Denethor sent Boromir on a mission to bring further glory upon his house...  
  
Six years earlier  
  
They all watched in horrified silence as the goblins ran in a dark cloud over the moonlit fields, burning and ravaging the long grass as they descended.  
  
They would never conquer this fortress however. The Castle of Mantis was enchanted, gifted with the magic of the valor. This was the last standing house in all of Mellas. Everywhere else had been burnt to the ground. But this fortress would survive. Princess Sephora, Chief Magistrate, Second in Command of Mantis' defense, sent a wave of lightning, killing the first wave of goblins.  
  
'By the valor, they are getting too strong' one of the soldiers shouted as he shot another arrow into the mass, 'Mantis will fall!' His forecasting threw a wave of anger and fear through the men.  
  
'Salamin! I will not hear another word from you!' Prince Elid shouted over the deafening noise of the creatures who neared the outer walls of the castle. He turned to look at all the soldiers who watched him for his next command. 'Mantis will not fall! We will stand tall and proud. We will be rid of these creatures once and for all. I will NOT give up and NEITHER will you! We are men for Elebreth's sake! I will hear no more of goblins conquering us!' He paused as he waited for his words to sink in before he repeated 'Mantis will NOT fall!' in a voice that sent pride, excitement and strength into their bones.  
  
They were here to fight and fight they would.  
  
Sephora ran from her place at the watchtower into the stone building. She did not know which was worse. The fact that she knew Mantis would not survive this onslaught or that she was not strong enough to fight it off. Her age and lack of experience prevented her from reaching her potential. She knew how weakened she became after that lighting spell. She was nothing compared to her mother.  
  
She continued to run down the torch lit halls as she heard the goblins come close enough for sword combat. She muttered a soft prayer in vain; Mantis would fall.  
  
She opened the large wooden doors to her father's chambers to the sound of his deep coughing. Picking up her skirts she hastened to his bedside. His face was ashen and his chest still heaving as the coughs racked his body.  
  
'Dada,' she whispered as she put a hand on his forehead sending a light glow into his body, watching as the coughs ceased.  
  
'My time has come, love,' he whispered, looking at her through tired, red, teary eyes.  
  
'No,' she breathed out. Sephora had not foreseen this...how could this escape her! 'Dada, everything will be fine. Do not worry, here.' She reached out to lay the same hand on his forehead ready for another energy transfer when he caught softly it midair.  
  
'Nay.' He blinked at the ceiling a few times before turning his face back to her, 'Your mother is calling for me, it is time.'  
  
Her pale face surrounded by raven waves turned red with anger. He watched as she tried to keep her lips together but failed as she spit out in anger, 'Who is she to take you from us! She left us dada! She is the reason you are in this bed in the first place!' Her voice softened as she held his hand tighter. 'You must not leave. Not now, please, not when I need you most.' Her eyes glistened with tears that she refused.  
  
Lord Mellad's pale face fell tenderly, 'My love, she is your mother. You do not need me anymore. Go to your brother. He needs your help.'  
  
'Elid! Oh dada, please we are barely into adulthood! We both need you, please let me help you.'  
  
'Tell him he is a strong man who will make a fine king. You will both be happy. Please do not weep for me. I will always be here. You know how to reach the underworld.'  
  
'Dada,' she finally gave into the tears as the sobs surfaced, 'My dada, it is not the same.'  
  
'I love you both.'  
  
'Dada, do not go!' Her last plea was futile for as she finished her sentence, she watched as his life left his eyes, his grasp on her hand limp. She felt her heart stop its maddening pace as her throat constricted and burned. She could not utter a word.  
  
'Dada...' she thought helplessly. Her mind went blank. She did not know how long she sat on the edge of her father's bed, how long she stared into his lifeless eyes as her fists balled up into fists at her sides. But when she heard a loud cry by one of the goblin's, a fire ignited in her. Her eyes blazed red with the intensity. She leaned over her father's body as she softly kissed his forehead in a silent goodbye.  
  
'I will cry for you later dada, I will grieve for you later.'  
  
Princess Sephora stepped onto the battlements of her castle and stared at the massacre in astonishment...so little time...so many bodies...Mantis would fall.  
  
She looked around quickly for her twin brother and saw him trying to fend off a circling pack of goblins. She swallowed softly as she pulled out her twin blades off her back and ran, her hatred from these monsters growing with every step.  
  
She sliced through the back of the first goblin, from one shoulder to the other waist and watched as his body fell in two pieces. She caught Elid's eye and she could see the most potent fear in him and it drew her anger up even more. She let out an anguished cry as she slaughtered the three goblin's surrounding her brother.  
  
She turned around and quickly counted about fifty or so men left standing and double that amount of goblins. Racing towards them, she let her rage fuel her as she hacked everything detestable in her sight. She was a burning flame, killing everything in her path. She would not calm until she had defeated every goblin in the world, she silently promised herself as she sliced the arms off another one. For the simple sick amusement, she was not satiated with this creature until she had hacked it to several more pieces ending with its head rolling away on the ground.  
  
The surrounding goblins having seen this woman so easily kill so many of their own turned and ran out the gates. But Sephora was the hunter now. She would not rest until all of these horrid creatures were in pieces. She ran after them easily matching and exceeding their own speed. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed a goblin pick up a crossbow and slice an arrow through the air in the direction of the castle before she darted towards it and decapitated it.  
  
Sephora reentered the city gates, in a daze, not knowing how much time had passed.  
  
A small boy ran in her direction from one of the huts where she noticed many of her soldiers. 'Your majesty! It is the prince! Come quick!'  
  
Running after the boy she was led into a small hut where her brother was lying on the bed. With a soft cry she ran to his bedside. 'My Elid, what has happened?'  
  
'The goblin you saw shooting an arrow...it hit the prince.' A solder behind her said softly, sounding as if he would break into tears.  
  
Her eyes darted over his ashen face and body as she looked for a wound. Her heart leapt into her throat as she saw the small hole in his chest plate over his heart. Her eyes flew back to his face as her hand automatically flew to his head and she passed her energy into him. Nothing happened; there was no slight tingle in her hand, no glow, and his face did not color. She tried again, a look of absolute confusion on her face. Why is nothing happening? She tried concentrating harder, but still there was nothing.  
  
Her eyes burned again, only this time with complete pain.  
  
She had wasted her magic on those damned goblins! She had nothing left to save her brother.  
  
Her lungs refused to allow any air as she watched him try to breathe. She laid her hand on his heart and tried to heal the wound directly this time, but it was in vain. Sephora watched silently and helplessly as her dear brother, her twin, her best friend, mentor and guide breathed his final breath.  
  
First her father and now her brother.  
  
She stood up soundlessly, whispering a soft prayer to the only two only King's of her life as she kissed his forehead. Unparalleled pain pulsing through her empty heart, Sephora walked out of the straw hut, jumped on a horse and rode out of the city gates never to return again.  
  
Mantis had fallen. 

* * *


	2. Chapter Two

* * *

'I am counting on you...' That same phrase ran in his head for the past eight weeks. Boromir rode straight and proud on his horse, his face a simple tired frown. His escort would not notice his pain, his anger and frustration. They would not notice it now, and if they did, would they care?  
  
His own father had no ear for the troubles of his children.  
  
"My lord, might we stop before we get to Rivendell?"  
  
Boromir turned on his horse to look at the young, weedy knight. He watched as he chewed on his fingernails, one by one. "What is your name lad?"  
  
He watched with as the boy stopped mauling his fingers to sit straight in his saddle, a large grin spreading across his face. "Harlan, my lord."  
  
Boromir turned his horse around to watch his drowsy company and turned back to the boy. "Harlan then, let everyone know we stop here for the night."

* * *

  
  
The men around the campfire talked amongst themselves and Boromir sat there stirring through his past, trying to find a meaning. His entire life, he had done what his father asked of him. What his father wanted. What would be best for Gondor. What anybody else wanted. He felt like a feather blowing in the wind, being guided back and forth, higher in the air, or sweeping across the ground at the wind's whim. Boromir did not know what he sought, but it was something more than what his life was made of. He did not know where to look, where to pick at. So he sat there, muddled in his thoughts, before he was awakened from his daze to the sound of silence.  
  
He turned to see one of the older men telling a story as everyone sat listening attentively.  
  
"Seven years ago, to this night in a land far far away, an entire city was wiped out. They say the daughter of their king Mellad was a sorceress. She practiced spells and evil wizardry. She was the cause of the city's destruction. They say she was furious with her mother who was one of the valor. Half human half goddess she was. What caused the mating of two completely opposite races, no one knows. To try and bring back her mother, out of desperation I was told, she ordered hundreds of goblins to try and take over the castle where the goddess would then come and save everyone." He looked around and was pleasantly surprised to see his captain looking at him listening intently.  
  
"And then?" Harlan prompted.  
  
The man cleared his throat, "Yes yes, of course. When her mother failed to come, she went back into the palace and out of anger murdered her father. Done with him, she returned outside after the goblins had all but burnt down the entire town. Directing her anger from her mother to the monster's she killed every single one, when more than three hundred men could not! All by herself! A goblin shot an arrow at the prince before the princess killed him as well. She came back from killing all the creatures to see that the arrow had killed her brother. I was told she did not shed a single tear. It is quite obvious the devious witch planned everything herself! With her brother and father dead, who was there for the throne? Besides the goblins had killed nearly everyone. One young man whose entire family was murdered by the onslaught came to Middle Earth to tell this horrid tale. Everyone who survived the attack, and I am speaking of seven or eight people, starved and froze to death from lack of resources. The city is a pile of ruins. Nothing remains." He finished his story only to the sound of the crackling fire, everyone staring in wonder at the storyteller.  
  
It was silent for quite some time before, predictably, Harlan spoke up quietly, "Who and where is this Princess?"  
  
"Princess Sephora, Chief Magistrate and Lady of the house of Mantis. No one knows, she walked out of the home in which Prince Elid spent his last minutes and disappeared. No one has ever seen her again. No one knows if she still lives at all. If she were alive, she would be no more than twenty- four. Be weary tonight men. They say her spirit wanders." He looked around the men and held a joy in his heart only a storyteller could know. "Goodnight men." With that, he moved in his spot to lie down and sleep.  
  
Without a sound, the gathered men dispersed to sleep, each of them thinking of this horrid story.  
  
It was true; only two people survived the horrid battle. Princess Sephora and the night named Salamin.  
  
But none of them knew that the interpretations of these facts were purely made up in the fright of battle. That the Princess had stripped herself of the title believing herself unworthy to be related to the two men she failed. The Princess Sephora of that night died. She was no more.

* * *

  
  
Sephora could no longer relate herself to the human species. Since her departure from Mantis, she had journeyed to Valinor. There, Sephora was taught by relatives how to use her power. She was stronger now. She punished herself each day with the training because of the disastrous day she failed her city. Her people. Her brother. Her father. Herself.  
  
She was told she had become the strongest creature from outside of Valinor, beyond any wizard of the White Order. She was a seer, gifted with the skills of her mother. But they were nothing to her in Valinor. She had learned these skills to take them back for the goblins. To clear the entire world of their disgusting presence. Her heart had grown empty with hate.  
  
Ironically, goblins had become her life. Her obsession for their destruction.  
  
Her land of Mellas was overtaken completely by orcs, goblins, trolls...monsters of every kind. She could no longer stay in Valinor. Her spirit was dead. She had to find something else. Meaning. Middle Earth, she was told, was the only place allotted to her. So Sephora set out for the Golden Wood, Lothlorien.  
  
Leaving the place she had called home for the past six years, Sephora sailed on a ship no one save for her uncle on Valinor knew about. Coming on to the shores of Middle Earth, Sephora took a deep breath and surveyed her surroundings. This was much more elegant than the shores of Mellas.  
  
It would be only hours before Sephora had completely rested and set off on foot across the vast fields, days before she would reach Lothlorien and months before she would join an infamous band of males.   
  
And this, my friends, is where the story begins. 


	3. Chapter Three

"Who are you and what business do you have here in the Golden Wood."

Sephora stopped mid step to the sound of a soft yet demanding tone. She looked around and saw arrows pointed at her from every angle. Turning around completely, she came face to face with their leader, a Elf in casual armor without a bow. 'Aha,' she thought inwardly. 'Captain Haldir, the infamous March Warden of Lothlorien.'

"I come to speak with your Queen." She said with an empty tone.

"For what reason." He looked her over and was surprised to see her dressed in a man's clothes, long hair falling in soft waves around her face. Her eyes gave nothing away which frustrated him.

"One that is not your business."

"Then you will leave." He replied coldly, her secrecy bothering him since his visage was enough to intimidate everyone into speaking.

_"Let me pass."_ Sephora she said after an awkward pause, emphasizing every word. She had trained with her powerful aunts and uncles – who were all one of the Valor. She feared no physical attack, least of all arrows. She quickly jumped in the air, stepped gently over their shoulders, landing on the leaf covered ground before any elf was able to blink with a soft thud and ran towards the heart of the city, faster then any of the arrows and Elves pursing her. Casting a quick glance over her shoulder, she smiled softly.

Sephora stood before the Lady of the Wood, eyes cast down and mind blocked. She knew of the elf's skill of mind reading. She would probe and pick until she had enough information about the mysterious young woman before her.

Galadriel watched as the young woman looked up, her green eyes a startling contrast to her pale face and midnight hair. Regardless of whether or not she could see into her mind, she sensed an eerie and supernatural force emanating from her.

"I seek your help."

Galadriel watched her intently as she stared back calmly, almost coldly. "And what is your name child?" She watched as the girl paused, almost hesitant to give her name.

"Lilian." Sephora knew it wasn't wise to lie, but if anyone knew her real name, her past may be recalled. After all, she knew that that night at Mellas became widely known.

Galadriel knew it was a lie as well, but granted it for she would wait until the girl's defenses were dropped before she would probe again. "And what may I help you with?"

"A group has set out from Rivendell." Galadriel's eyes widened unconsciously before they lowered into narrowed, suspicious slants. "I must join them."

"And how are you to know about this group."

"My lady, you will believe me to be a liar if I told you." She watched as Galadriel's eyebrow was raised slowly, "I come to you from Valinor. I know how battle will end. I must help the fellowship."

Lady Galadriel turned around slowly and walked on the path before her. "Come," She whispered. Sephora walked after her, impatient to leave for the group. "And if I allow you to join them, what is your intent?" When Lilian did not answer she tried again, "Since you know how it ends, and you seem so determined to join them, I must ask," She turned to look Lilian straight in the eyes, shocking her with their intensity. "...The fellowship will fail...Middle Earth will fall." They stared at each other for a moment before Sephora turned around to look into the forest, both of their footfalls silent.

"I must not say how this ends, for my presence here alone might change the outcome. My saying that this or that will happen will most likely change how Middle Earth will approach what I prophesize." She turned back to the Lady of the Wood. "Just as you must not reveal what you foresee in your enchanted mirror, I must never speak a word as to what will truly happen." With a small smile and a wink, she continued, "Of course, that does not mean I cannot give a hint."

"So how does this end?" Galadriel asked after a long time.

With a slight reproving shake of her head her eyes drifted over the elf's face. "The end will show itself in time. What I ask is to be present when battles occur to save the lives of those lost in vain. To lift the large burden those men will be facing. To give Middle Earth a greater defeat." She would not mention her deep desire to obliterate the goblin race, "I have the skills, and therefore I must help."

"When do you seek to join them?"

"They will rest here in less than two months. I do not know the exact date." She lowered her voice in a conspiratorial tone, "One of them will fall before their arrival here. But do not grieve, for his passing will bring forth something great." Of course, Gandalf does not fall, but Sephora could not go around revealing that.

"You speak in riddles."

"The well is calling the puddle deep."

"Why do you not answer me properly?" They were both smiling, thoroughly enjoying this parrying and dallying of words.

"I was warned of a powerful Elven queen who would confuse me with this exact same play if I was not careful." She turned serious in a blink of an eye. "No one must know who I am. This is a secret only you will be told." Putting her hands on her hips she shook her hair out of her face. "Okay, I am sure you have heard of how the Castle of Mantis was destroyed in one night? Allow me to properly introduce myself." A pause and a deep bow at the waist, "I am Sephora, former Princess, Chief Magistrate and so on."

Sephora waited for a response, a reaction – anything, but the lady only held her gaze with her crystal blue eyes. "And why must I hide your identity?"

"Surely you know that I am the cause for that disaster!" She blurted incredulously.

"As far as I am concerned, you had nothing to do with that assault." Sephora looked at her with narrowed eyes. "And from what I know, no life that was lost that night was of your doing."

Sephora could not believe her ears, the one person other than those on Valinor that believed her to be innocent! She looked up at the Lady of the Wood only to see true honesty in the blue depths. In that moment Sephora let her guard down unconsciously and Galadriel felt and knew all that was Princess Sephora. Galadriel saw a young girl who tortured herself with the belief that she had not done enough to save her family, her city. A woman who channeled her pain and hurt into one wish – the destruction of those who brought her pain. Who filled herself with a hate so pure, her heart pulsed with it. It was a moment later when Galadriel finally broke the silence,

"I welcome you to my home."

And so it was, Sephora stayed in the Golden Wood as she waited for the fellowship to arrive. Many times she headed out ready to leave only to be persuaded into patience by the Lady. Sephora spent this time training - working on her already perfected battle skills or making plans as to what to do should this or that happen with the fellowship.

It was also a time of rest, where Sephora could forget about her black heart to do nothing but lie and think about her happier days.


	4. Chapter Four

Here is a track called Lamenting City, copy and paste the link in your browser and then wait for the download card to finish its countdown and then Right-Click, Save Target or whatever. Enjoy. It's a beautiful song…at least it becomes one at exactly 54 seconds. :D

I know it's been a while…and I'm truly sorry. This and that, only having time to read and review one story, school and work. I haven't had the time to sit down and write for…along time! Lol Cindy, thank you for you are now my reason for taking away from my h/w time to write the next chapter.

"My lady," Sephora turned around to look at the entrance to her flet, where a young elfling was standing, slightly nervous. "Lady Galadriel asked for you to be present at the bottom of the great tree." Sephora kept watching him, silently waiting for more. "No, the group has not arrived yet." With that, he bowed and quickly left.

Although Sephora had her time to rest, train and seek the answers she needed from Galadriel, she was still the lost child from Valinor. Her lust for goblin blood had cooled to a sizzling bubble and she could do nothing but wait for the Fellowship to arrive. It should be any day now, for it had passed a night from when they should have arrived. Her skills as a seer could tell exact days when others could only guess the time of month. Sephora was beginning to be very worried for they were taking longer than they should have.

She quietly gathered her sheer overcoat and left her flet to meet the Lady of the Wood.

"They are taking longer than they should my lady." Sephora and the Lady had taken quite a liking towards each other, Sephora because the Galadriel actually believed her and Galadriel because of her curiosity, skills and heritage.

"They will be here in the late afternoon," she whispered with a knowing smile.

Sephora, showing the most excitement she had in her entire time here, smiled a big and bright smile, "You are sure?" Upon Galadriel's nod, Lothlorien heard the quiet, musical laugh of the broken-down mortal.

Sephora listened from high up in the trees, her heart pulsing, as Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn spoke to the Fellowship who had arrived in the heart of the city only minutes before. She could barely contain the excitement she was feeling, her stomach turning into knots as her face flushed a faint pink. There were eight of them; four hobbits, one dwarf, two men and one elf. She knew all of them, their names and history, their place in the fellowship and their future.

She could feel the distress of the group, a pulsing pain. Perhaps, she thought, from the death of Gandalf.

She would wait to present herself. She wanted to jump down there immediately and hurry them towards their next destination. She did not want to wait for them to rest. She had already missed their first encounter with the goblins, and her heart bled with that knowledge.

But she would wait. They were too tired and were not in the right frame of mind to accept a woman joining them. They would have to accept her by the end of this interlude in their journey anyways...and...No. She would wait.

She looked down to hear Galadriel still speaking. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." She watched as the fellowship was led away by one of the young elves. One of the men waited behind a little to take up the end. She watched as he looked around, and as if he felt someone's eyes on him, he turned around slowly to look up into the trees and when his green eyes met her silver orbs, she heard him inhale sharply. She panicked for a second, thinking he recognized her, but then realized that could not be it, so she continued to silently watch him until he turned around and disappeared into the foliage after the group.

She climbed down slowly and went back to her flet. She was too excited to sleep. So she paced back and forth in her room trying to decide again if she should go down and introduce herself. She did not want to know them. She did not want to understand who that man was and why he looked at her like that. She didn't care that they were tired, saddened or hungry.

No, she could not. She was not here for them. She came to help with the quest, to eliminate orcs and goblins. Not to run back and forth in her room annoying herself with the prospect of meeting the men who would save the world.

One thing that Sephora was mediocre at was convincing herself or persuading herself to not do something. If she wasn't sure of what she should do, she did the first thing that came to mind. Her father had always reproved her of being so impetuous, and she smiled sadly to herself at the memory as she climbed down the stairs and headed towards the area reserved to the fellowship.

Sephora could do nothing but yell at herself in her head over and over at how stupid she was being. In silence, she walked through the trees until she came to a small clearing with only two men talking. The man from before who she recognized to be Boromir now was sitting on a log while the other man who was obviously Aragorn stood in front of him, quietly speaking to him. Neither of them noticed her presence and she inched closer, listening to them.

'... My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our…our people lose faith. He looks to _me_ to make things right and I— I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." She heard Boromir sigh in remembrance as he continued, "Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?"

"I have seen the White City, long ago" Aragorn replied quietly.

"One day, our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "The Lords of Gondor have returned!" It was half-hearted, she could tell, for his voice had not the joy that that statement should have invoked. Gondor, from what her father had told her was a very splendid place, of course being there himself, he had brought back many items for her to see, and since then, she had had a grand desire to visit the city.

She stood there and waited for the king to reply, but he turned away silent and left a few moments later after bidding him goodnight. Sephora waited a moment before stepping into the small area, "Good evening, my lord." He jumped and stood up quickly, about to draw his sword. She watched him as he registered that she was not any threat to his well –being, and put his sword back down in its scabbard.

His widened eyes watched her for a few more seconds before bowing gracefully. "Forgive me my lady if I gave fright."

She just looked at him and smiled slightly. "Where is the rest of the fellowship?"

He pointed towards a small breaking in the trees, "Through there," he hesitated for a moment, "May I inquire as to why?" She didn't answer, and he found that very strange. Everything about this woman was strange. Her long raven hair was hair he had only seen on elves, her silver eyes...no, he had never seen _that_ before. They looked like stormy clouds, with the specks of silver appearing to actually be moving in circles. Her pale skin and red lips, a sticking contrast to the rest of her face. Her eyes held no emotions, her face no expression. She was everything an elvin woman was, but she was human. Immediately, he felt a strong interest in her.

"You reacted strangely when I first saw you. Why?" He blinked a couple of times at the abrupt subject change.

"My lady, I do not remember seeing you before." He said with confusion, standing up straighter.

"After your meeting with the Lord and Lady, you saw me up in the trees." She waited as his confusion turned into surprise and then a deeper confusion.

"That was _you_ up in the trees?" At her silence he continued, "My lady...I was merely surprised that there was someone up in the trees watching me. But I dismissed it, for I thought it was only a guard on duty." Upon her nod he smiled a little. "My lady, may I ask your name?"

Sephora had forgotten that none of them knew her name, and that of course she could not have given him her real name, "Lilian." She listened as he looked down and repeated her name in a whisper. Sephora's eyebrows quirked up in mild surprise, but it was gone before he looked up again, smiling softly.

"My name is -"

"Boromir, son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor." Sephora finished for him. "How...did you know?" He asked shocked.

"I would like to speak to the rest of the fellowship, if you would please lead me to them."

"Oh, of course my lady, this way" Sephora waited as he led the way through the trees and only when he was out of sight did she close her eyes tightly and calm the dizzying butterflies in her tummy. The Fellowship of the Ring was only a couple of steps away. She took a deep breath and disappeared into the trees after Boromir.


End file.
